Finding A Friend
by ScottishBlueDragon
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson met through Mike Stamford. What they don't know is that everyone teamed together to find someone who can cope with Sherlock Holmes. Disclaimer: I Do not own Sherlock
1. Planning

Mike Stamford, Lestrade, Donavon, Anderson, Molly and Mycroft, Mycroft's parents and Mrs Hudson were all sitting around a table in a bar Sherlock would never ever dream of entering. Which was a good thing as they were there to talk about him.

"So, we are here to talk about getting Sherlock a friend?" asked Molly, nursing her drink.

"Yes, my son is so lonely, he has trouble finding friends, and he need a specific one. I wonder where one could be" sighed Mrs Holmes.

"Sherlock needs someone who loves adventure" said Mike, he grabbed his notepad and pen from his briefcase and wrote that down.

"He needs someone whose patient" said Mrs Holmes.

"He needs someone who doesn't cringe at dead bodies" said Molly.

"He needs someone who is loyal" said Mycroft.

"He needs someone who will ask for help when needs it, and who he'll insult but can take it" said Anderson, thinking of all the times that he had wanted to punch Sherlock because he refused to explain his deductions.

"He'll need someone smart" said Lestrade.

"He just needs someone" said Sally, wondering why she was here if it was about the freak.

"Okay, we need to give each other our numbers so we can text when we have discovered someone so we can all text them" said Mr Holmes.

They did this and left.

Not knowing that in a month, Doctor John Watson will be invalided home from the war.


	2. Mike

Mike Stamford was talking to Sherlock as the consulting detective worked in his lab.

"So, found a new place yet?" Mike asked, knowing that Sherlock had to move again.

"Yes, but the rent will be a problem" said Sherlock, still observing something in his microscope.

"Why not find a flatmate then?" asked Mike.

"Who would want to share with me?" asked Sherlock. Mike sighed and left.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"John! John Watson!" Mike called as he sat and had his lunch in the park, and saw one of his old friends from medical school, "Stamford, Mike Stamford. We were at Barts together."

"Yes, sorry, yes, Mike, hello" said John, and he shook Mike's hand. Mike stared at John. Could it be...?

"Yes, I know, I got fat" joked Mike, hoping to get John in for a conversation.

"No, no" said John, still trying to save peoples feelings.

"I heard you were abroad somewhere getting shot at. What happened?" Mike was genuinely curious, John always wanted to go and heal in the wars, and even became a solider so that he could help.

"I got shot" said John. Somehow, Mike got the man to sit down and have a coffee.

"Are you still at Barts then?" asked John after taking a sip.

"Teaching now, yeah, bright young things like we used to be. God, I hate them. What about you, just staying in town till you get yourself sorted?" Mike asked. If John needed a flatmate, it would have to be destiny!

"I can't afford London on an Army pension" stated John.

"Couldn't bear to be anywhere else," said Mike, "that's not the John Watson I know."

"I'm not the John Watson."

"Couldn't Harry help?" asked Mike, remembered John's alcoholic sister.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen" scoffed John. Now was his chance.

"I don't know, get a flatshare or something?" Mike suggested.

"Who'd want me for a flatmate?" asked John. Mike was happy, this was perfect.

"What?" asked John, looking at his old friend in confusion.

"You're the second person to say that to me today" said Mike.

"Who was the first?" asked John, staring at Mike.

"A man who works with the police. We were talking this morning, and mentioned that he needed someone to help pay the rent" said Mike.

"Can I meet him?" asked John.

"Yeah, he should still there" said Mike. He stood up, waited for John and allowed the man to lead the way to Barts. Mike got out his phone and sent a text.

THINK I'VE FOUND OUR MAN


	3. Molly

As Molly waited for the water to boil, she felt her phone go off, and she pulled it off the table where she had put it and she looked at the message from Mike.

THINK I'VE FOUND OUR MAN

Molly frowned. It can't be that easy. Sighing, she lifted the mug of coffee and made her way upstairs to the lab where Sherlock Holmes worked.

She stopped at the door to listen in.

"This is an old friend of mine, John Watson" she heard Mike say. She filed that information away to look up on John Watson later.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" she heard Sherlock say, meaning that he had deduced that John Watson fought in a war.

"Sorry?" Molly heard a new voice said, and even though she isn't a genius, she figured that this was John Watson.

"Which was it, in Afghanistan or Iraq?" Sherlock asked.

"Afghanistan, sorry, how did you know?" Molly opened the door, and walked in. She stopped right next to John, he didn't look like much. He had a cane, wore boring clothes and looked like an ordinary bloke. What was Mike thinking?

"Ah!" Sherlock said, "Coffee, thank you. What happened to the lipstick?" Of course he would bloody notice.

"It wasn't working for me" said Molly.

"Really? It was a big improvement. Your mouth's too small now" he walked away, sipping at the coffee. Molly left. But she stayed at the door, listening in.

"How do you feel about the violin?" Did that mean that Sherlock was considering having him as a flat mate?

"I'm sorry, what?" asked John, again Molly wondered what Mike was thinking, this poor bloke was going to bolt.

"I play the violin when I'm thinking and sometimes I don't talk for days on end. Would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other" What the hell had Sherlock seen in John Watson that allowed him to be flat mates.

"You told him about me?" If only it were that easy.

"Not a word" said Mike, Molly thought he sounded smug. What was going on in there?

"Who said anything about flatmates?" John asked. Molly heard Sherlock gather his belongings so she thought she better return to the morgue.

She arrived just in time to begin checking the body that Sherlock attacked early on before the man himself walked.

He lifted his weapon, nodded to Molly and left again.

Mike arrived at least five minutes after Sherlock had left.

"Well?" he asked.

"Are you trying to get that poor man killed?" Molly asked, her hands on her hips.

"No, I'm doing that right thing" said Mike.

"Pray tell, what makes you think that John Watson is going to work?" asked Molly.

"He's an army doctor. He studied medicine at this very hospital before he joined the army. He was made into Captain of his fleet. He lives on action and doesn't cringe at the sight of dead bodies. I'm telling you that it will work."

Molly still didn't believe him.


	4. Mrs Hudson

Mrs Hudson glanced down at her phone, the one that her next door neighbour had to teach her to use, and frowned at the message from Mike.

THINK I'VE FOUND OUR MAN

She shook her head. She had a meeting with Sherlock tomorrow. She heard her phone bleep again. Glancing down she saw an unknown number. She opened the text.

BRINING SOMEONE WITH ME TOMORROW SH

She sighed again.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Mrs Hudson heard people at the door, and she peeked through the peek hole and saw Sherlock with another man.

Sherlock was just climbing out the taxi and the man was the person who knocked on the door.

"Hello" said Sherlock, running up to the man.

"Ah – Mr. Holmes" said the man and they shook hands.

"Sherlock, please" said Sherlock. Mrs Hudson smiled.

"Well, this is a prime spot. Must be expensive" said the man, looking around. Mrs Hudson saw him lean on a cane. She blinked.

"Mrs. Hudson, the landlady - she's given me a special deal. Owes me a favour. A few years back, her husband got himself sentenced to death in Florida. I was able to help out" Mrs Hudson smiled, remembering the look on her husbands face as his 'faithful' wife betrayed him.

"Sorry – you stopped her husband being executed?" asked the man. Mrs Hudson began to open the door.

"Oh, no, I ensured it" smirked Sherlock.

"Sherlock!" said Mrs Hudson as she swept the young man into a hug.

"Mrs. Hudson, Dr Watson" said Sherlock.

A doctor? thought Mrs Hudson, 'thank god, if he decides to move in, Doctor Watson can help her with any possible heart attacks she sure to have.

"Hello. Come in" said Mrs Hudson polietly and she stepped back to allow Doctor Watson to enter.

"Thank you" replied Doctor Watson as he struggled past her, Sherlock a step behind him.

She watched Sherlock go slowly up the stairs to allow Doctor Watson to keep up.

She heard the door open and walked up slowly, listening in.

"Well, this could be very nice. Very nice indeed" she heard Doctor Watson say.

"Yes. Yes, I think so, my thoughts precisely" agreed Sherlock. Then they both talked at the same time and Mrs Hudson couldn't understand them but Sherlock had started to clean up a bit. She walked in but stood by the door. Doctor Watson was still looking around as they talked. Then he saw it. Oh how Mrs Hudson hated having that in her house. But it was Sherlock's only friend.

"That's a skull" stated Doctor Watson as he pointed at the skull with his cane. Mrs Hudson shuddered.

"Friend of mine," said Sherlock, then he thought that over, "when I say friend..." Mrs Hudson decided to interrupt.

"What do you think, then, Dr Watson? There's another bedroom upstairs, if you'll be needing two bedrooms" she said, smirking on the inside.

"Of course we'll be needing two."

"Oh, don't worry," said Mrs Hudson, testing him, on what she was not sure, "there's all sorts round here. Mrs. Turner next door's got married ones."

Then she saw the actual flat properly for the first time since Sherlock started to move in.

"Oh...Sherlock! The mess you've made" and she started to clean. Dr Watson took a seat.

"I looked you up on the internet last night" said Doctor Watson. Sherlock stopped what he was doing and looked at John.

"Anything interesting?" he asked. Mrs Hudson watched on in amusement. Why amusement, she wasn't sure.

"Found your website. The Science of Deduction." Mrs Hudson had seen that website, she hadn't understood most of it

"What did you think?" Sherlock asked, looking uncertain. It looked like he wanted Doctor Watson's approval.

Doctor Watson pulled a face. Sherlock looked insulted.

"You said you could identify a software designer by his tie and an airline pilot by his left thumb?" asked Doctor Watson.

"Yes," replied Sherlock, "And I can read your military career in your face and your leg, and your brother's drinking habits on your mobile phone."

'So Doctor Watson was in the military? And has an alcoholic brother' thought Mrs Hudson.

"How?" asked Doctor Watson. Mrs Hudson had already heard the speech and thought to stop it before she could hear it all over again.

"What about these suicides then, Sherlock? I thought that'd be right up your street. Three exactly the same" she said, holding up a newspaper.

"Four," said Sherlock, looking out the window, "There's been a fourth. And there's something different this time."

"A fourth?" gasped Mrs Hudson. Greg ran through the door, and glanced at Doctor Watson.

"Where?" Sherlock asked. Doctor Watson was watching on in interest.

"Brixton, Lauriston Gardens" said the Inspector.

"What's new about this one? You wouldn't have come to me otherwise" said Sherlock.

"You know how they never leave notes?" said Greg. Sherlock nodded. "This one you come?"

"Who's on forensics?" asked Sherlock.

"Anderson." Sherlock pulled a face.

"He doesn't work well with me."

"Well, he won't be your assistant."

"I NEED an assistant." Mrs Hudson saw Sherlock's eyes dart to John before back to Greg.

"Will you come?" Greg asked again

"Not in a police car, I'll be right behind."

"Thank you." Once Greg had left, Sherlock started to celebrate.

"Brilliant! Yes! Four serial suicides, and now a note. Oh, it's Christmas. Mrs Hudson, I'll be late. Might need some food."

"I'm your landlady, dear, not your housekeeper" said Mrs Hudson.

"Something cold will do. John, have a cup of tea, make yourself at home. Don't wait up!" Sherlock left. So John was his name. An ordinary name. Was was Mike so sure that this could work?

"Look at him, dashing about...My husband was just the same. But you're more the sitting-down type, I can tell. I'll make you that cuppa, you rest your leg" said Mrs Hudson.

"Damn my leg!" yelled John, "Sorry, I'm so sorry - It's just sometimes this bloody thing..." and he whacked it with his cane. Mrs Hudson nodded in sympathy.

"I understand, dear, I've got a hip."

"Cup of tea'd be lovely. Thank you." said John, helping himself to the newspaper.

"Just this once, dear, I'm not your housekeeper" Mrs Hudson began to leave.

"Couple of biscuits too, if you've got 'em."

"Not your housekeeper!"

Mrs Hudson saw Sherlock standing at the door, watching John but she headed downstairs to make the tea. She could hear a mumbled talking and then people running downstairs.

"Sorry Mrs. Hudson, I'll skip the tea. Off out" she heard John call so she headed out her flat to see.

"Both of you?" she asked. She could see a new light in Sherlock's eyes.

"Impossible suicides? Four of them? No point sitting at home when there's finally something fun going on!" cried Sherlock.

"Look at you, all happy. It's not decent" scolded Mrs Hudson.

"Who cares about decent? The game, Mrs. Hudson, is on!" and he left, taking John Watson with him.


	5. Anderson

Anderson was sitting at his desk when he received the text from Mike.  
THINK I'VE FOUND OUR MAN.  
It was an hour later that he received a text from Molly, who was sent to everyone but Mike, funnily enough.  
MIKE'S AN IDIOT. THE MAN IS NORMAL, WALKS WITH A CANE.  
Anderson growled, why was he involved. And started to write a text back when Sally ran in about another suicide victim.  
"Did you receive the text from Mike?" asked Lestrade when he, Anderson and Sally were in the car on the way to the crime scene.  
"About how he thinks he found someone?" asked Sally. Anderson nodded.  
"Yeah, and the one from Molly saying that she believes him to be an idiot, seemingly the man walks with a cane" said Lestrade.  
"How on Earth does Mike believe that to work with the Freak?" asked Sally. Nobody answered her, all wondering what Mike was on.

Anderson and Sally sat in the car while Greg ran up to Sherlock's new flat, Greg had kept his radio on so that they could everything being said.  
"Four," They heard Sherlock say "There's been a fourth. And there's something different this time."

They heard a woman gasp and as Greg entered the room to Sherlock.  
"Where?" Sherlock asked.  
"Brixton, Lauriston Gardens" said the Inspector.  
"What's new about this one? You wouldn't have come to me otherwise" said Sherlock.  
"You know how they never leave notes?" said Greg. Sherlock must've nodded. "This one did, you coming?"  
"Who's on forensics?" asked Sherlock.  
"Anderson." Anderson could imagine Sherlock pulling a face.  
"He doesn't work well with me." Anderson snorted, that was an understatement.  
"Well, he won't be your assistant."  
"I NEED an assistant."  
"Will you come?" Greg asked again, his voice sounded different.  
"Not in a police car, I'll be right behind."  
"Thank you."

Anderson and Sally saw Greg run out of 221B and into the car, he drove away.

"Well?" asked Sally.  
"A man was there, he was sitting down and had a cane. And when Sherlock was talking about an assistant, his eyes drifted to the man"

"So, was Mike right?" asked Anderson. There was a silence.

"I guess that we'll see. Do you think he'll bring him to the crime scene?" asked Sally.

"He wouldn't go that far surely?" asked Anderson.

They pulled up at the crime scene. Anderson headed inside with Greg to start looking at the body. Sally guarded the tape.

Greg and Anderson were looking over the body when Sally's voice came over Greg's radio.

"A taxi has pulled up with two passengers."

Greg and Anderson shared a look.


	6. Lestrade

Greg was getting a coffee (he really needed it) and was about to sit at his desk when he received the text from Mike.  
THINK I'VE FOUND OUR MAN. Greg nodded as he placed the coffee down.  
It was an hour later that he received a text from Molly, who was sent to everyone but Mike, funnily enough.  
MIKE'S AN IDIOT. THE MAN IS NORMAL, WALKS WITH A CANE.  
'What has that got to do with anything?' Wonder Greg as he put his phone back down only to be interrupted by a rookie cop telling him about another victim.  
"Did you receive the text from Mike?" asked Lestrade when he, Anderson and Sally were in the car on the way to see Sherlock.  
"About how he thinks he found someone?" asked Sally. Anderson nodded.  
"Yeah, and the one from Molly saying that she believes him to be an idiot, seemingly the man walks with a cane" said Lestrade.  
"How on Earth does Mike believe that to work with the Freak?" asked Sally. Nobody answered her, all wondering what Mike was on. Greg, however, was wondering what was wrong with having a cane - afterall nobody knew what this man could actually be capable off.

Anderson and Sally sat in the car while Greg ran up to Sherlock's new flat, Greg had kept his radio on so that they could everything being said.  
"Four," Greg heard as he ran up the stairs and into the flat. "There's been a fourth. And there's something different this time."

A woman gasped and Greg saw a man sitting down, and a woman standing off the side. Sherlock was standing at the window - having seen the police lights.  
"Where?" Sherlock asked.  
"Brixton, Lauriston Gardens" said the Inspector.  
"What's new about this one? You wouldn't have come to me otherwise" said Sherlock.  
"You know how they never leave notes?" said Greg. Sherlock nodded. "This one did, you coming?"  
"Who's on forensics?" asked Sherlock.  
"Anderson." Greg was glad that Sherlock didn't know that Anderson was listening - mind you, Sherlock probably would not have given a damn.  
"He doesn't work well with me." Greg stared at Sherlock - they had this conversation many times.  
"Well, he won't be your assistant."  
"I NEED an assistant." Greg saw Sherlock's eyes drift over to the man, who stared at him with his head raised. A light appeared in Greg's eyes - it seemed like Mike was right.  
"Will you come?" Greg asked again, his voice sounded different, even to himself.  
"Not in a police car, I'll be right behind."  
"Thank you."

Greg ran out of 221B and into the car, quickly, he drove away.

"Well?" asked Sally.  
"A man was there, he was sitting down and had a cane. And when Sherlock was talking about an assistant, his eyes drifted to the man"

"So, was Mike right?" asked Anderson. There was a silence.

"I guess that we'll see. Do you think he'll bring him to the crime scene?" asked Sally.

"He wouldn't go that far surely?" asked Anderson.

They pulled up at the crime scene. Anderson headed inside with Greg to start looking at the body. Sally guarded the tape.

"A taxi has pulled up with two passengers."

Sally kept her walkie talkie on, so that they could hear everything over Lestrade's walkie talkie.

"Look, what exactly am I supposed to be doing here?" they heard a voice they had never heard before say.

"Sister!" Sherlock yelled.

"No - seriously, what am I doing here?" said the man.

"There's always something" they heard Sherlock answer.

"Hello, freak!" they heard Sally say.

"I'm here to see Detective Inspector Lestrade."

"Why?"

"I was invited."

"Why?"

"I think he wants me to take a look."

"Well, you know what I think, don't you?"

"Always Sally. I even know you didn't make it home last night."

"I don't... Who's this?" She had finally given up.

"Colleague of mine, Dr Watson. Dr Watson, Sergeant Sally Donovan."

"A colleague" said Sally, "how do YOU get a colleague? Did he follow you home?"

Good Sally, she was covering up that they knew. Anderson nodded to Lestrade and made his way out.

"Would it be better if I just waited..." Lestrade heard Doctor Watson mutter.

"No" said Sherlock.

"Freak's here. Bringing him in" said Sally into the walkie talkie and she switched it off.

"Ah, Anderson. Here we are again" this time Greg heard this right outside. He shut his walkie talkie off and put it back into his pocket. He headed into the room where he could get suited up.

Pretty soon, Sherlock ran through into the room where Greg was waiting and on his heels was Doctor Watson.

"Who's this?" Greg asked.

"He's with me" answered Sherlock.

"But who is he?"

"I said, he's with me."


	7. Sally

Sally was making herself a cup of coffee, she really needed it. This case was taking a lot out of her.

Her phone beeped.

THINK I'VE FOUND OUR MAN had been sent from Mike. Sally shook her head. She had completely forgot all about that.

She took her coffee back to her desk and started on some reports concerning that past two bodies. An hour in her phone beeped again, this time the massage was from Molly.

MIKE'S AN IDIOT. THE MAN IS NORMAL, WALKS WITH A CANE

Sally rolled her eyes again, and was about to return to her reports when she got a phone call. She answered, then ran to get Anderson and sent a rookie to get Greg.

There was another body.

"Did you receive the text from Mike?" asked Lestrade when he, Anderson and Sally were in the car on the way to the crime scene.  
"About how he thinks he found someone?" asked Sally. Anderson nodded in reply.  
"Yeah, and the one from Molly saying that she believes him to be an idiot, seemingly the man walks with a cane" said Lestrade as he kept his eyes on the road.  
"How on Earth does Mike believe that to work with the Freak?" asked Sally. Nobody answered her, all wondering what Mike was on. Sally herself what made Mike think that this man would be a good idea.

Anderson and Sally sat in the car while Greg ran up to Sherlock's new flat, Greg had kept his radio on so that they could everything being said.  
"Four," They heard Sherlock say "There's been a fourth. And there's something different this time."

They heard a woman gasp as Greg entered the room to Sherlock.  
"Where?" Sherlock asked.  
"Brixton, Lauriston Gardens" said the Inspector.  
"What's new about this one? You wouldn't have come to me otherwise" said Sherlock.  
"You know how they never leave notes?" said Greg. Sherlock must've nodded. "This one did, you coming?"  
"Who's on forensics?" asked Sherlock.  
"Anderson." Anderson could imagine Sherlock pulling a face.  
"He doesn't work well with me." Anderson snorted, that was an understatement.  
"Well, he won't be your assistant."  
"I NEED an assistant."  
"Will you come?" Greg asked again, his voice sounded different.  
"Not in a police car, I'll be right behind."  
"Thank you."

Anderson and Sally saw Greg run out of 221B and into the car, he drove away.

"Well?" asked Sally, Greg looked a little confused and deep in thought.  
"A man was there, he was sitting down and had a cane. And when Sherlock was talking about an assistant, his eyes drifted to the man"

"So, was Mike right?" asked Anderson. There was a silence.

"I guess that we'll see. Do you think he'll bring him to the crime scene?" asked Sally.

"He wouldn't go that far surely?" asked Anderson.

They pulled up at the crime scene. Anderson headed inside with Greg to start looking at the body. Sally guarded the tape.

Sally kept an eye out for a taxi. One pulled up, and Sherlock climbed in. Sally could see the silhouette of another man in the car. She lifted her radio to her mouth.

"A taxi has pulled up with two passengers" she said before she pocketed her radio and put on a show.

Sally watched the two men walk their way over to her, Sherlock was walking a lot slower so that the man could keep up.

"Look, what exactly am I supposed to be doing here?" Sally heard the mysterious voice say as they got closer.

"Sister!" Sherlock yelled.

"No - seriously, what am I doing here?" said the man.

"There's always something" she heard Sherlock say as he and the man pulled up at the tape.

"Hello, freak!" said Sally, holding the tape down.

"I'm here to see Detective Inspector Lestrade" said Sherlock, as he looked around.

"Why?"

"I was invited."

"Why?"

"I think he wants me to take a look."

"Well, you know what I think, don't you?"

"Always Sally. I even know you didn't make it home last night."

"I don't... Who's this?" She had finally given up. And she really wanted to know the name of the man.

"Colleague of mine, Dr Watson. Dr Watson, Sergeant Sally Donovan."

"A colleague" said Sally, "how do YOU get a colleague? Did he follow you home?"

Sally nodded to herself, glad that she did take Drama in University.

"Would it be better if I just waited..." Doctor Watson muttered.

"No" said Sherlock. He held up the tape and allowed Doctor Watson to walk underneath it.

"Freak's here. Bringing him in" said Sally into the walkie talkie and she switched it off. She lead them to the crime scene and ran into Anderson coming out the house.

"Ah, Anderson. Here we are again" said Sherlock when he saw Anderson.

"It's a crime scene" said Anderson, taking off his gloves, "I don't want it contaminated. Are we clear on that?"

"Quite clear" said Sherlock, "and is your wife away for long?"

"Oh, don't pretend you worked that out. Somebody told you that" moaned Anderson.

"Your deodorant told me that" smirked Sherlock.

"My deodorant?" asked Anderson. Sally shook her head.

"It's for men" smiled Sherlock.

"Well, of course it's for men - I'm wearing it" argued Anderson.

"So's Sergeant Donovan. Ooh... I think it just vaporised. May I go in?" said Sherlock as he began to make his way into the crime scene.

"Whatever you're trying to imply..." threatened Anderson. Sherlock turned around.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm sure Sally came round for a nice little chat, and just happened to stay over. And I assume she scrubbed your floors, going by the state of her knees" and Sherlock and Doctor Watson walked into the house which held the crime scene.


End file.
